Floraison D'Amertume
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: ...couples surprises!...vraiment surprise, même pour moi :P Hum, mort, torture psychologique, espèce de tempête du siècle modèle de chez nous :PONESHOT


**Floraison d'amertume

* * *

**

Deux mois de peine. Je regarde le calendrier, si nous avions continué…que serait-il arrivé? Aurions-nous pu retombé amoureux, revivre notre conte de fée? La pluie tombe sur la journée qui aurait pu être notre premier anniversaire. Je t'aime toujours autant. Pourquoi fallait-il que nous souffrions? Si seulement je t'avais écouté, si seulement tu m'avais parlé…avec des si on pourrait en changer des choses, mais je sais que notre bonheur à du prendre fin tristement.

Le printemps s'est ouvert, la neige se met de tomber, nous embaumant dans ses limbes. Je la regarde tomber lentement, aux côtés de sa moitié, la pluie. Au moins elle, elle peut sourire et s'extasier devant temps de chance d'être avec sa compagne éternelle. Elle est pluie, et la pluie est neige. Elles sont deux, mais ne font qu'un. J'aurais tant voulu que nous ne fassions qu'un, que mon cœur soit le tien, que ton âme soit la mienne.

Je décide de sortir, pas la peine de rester dans les douces chaleur du chauffage artificiel. Je veux toucher le froid de la neige, toucher le froid qui, désormais, se tiens entre nous deux. Je veux toucher ta peau, retrouver ta chaleur artificielle. Je regarde le petit tapis de pureté qui se trouve sous mes pas, elle me rappelle ta peau si douce sous tes vêtements de satins. Je voudrais être…

Je vais vers se parc où mon cœur a été brisée. Je regarde le banc où des larmes sont tombés, l'arbre sur lequel tu t'étais adossé…l'arbre qui fut le dernier à te toucher ce jour là,enfin c'est ce que je veux croire. Tu es parti emportant avec toi mes pleurs, pour ne plus te retourné. Jamais je ne t'aurais cru si cruel envers la personne que tu disais aimé.

Je remarque que le vent s'intensifie. Il cri tendrement qu'il amènera la mort, les blessures, les saignements, les pleurs, les pertes…il ne pourra pas faire plus de dommages que toi. Toi, tu étais spécial, si délicat, si dure, si réserver, si ouvert.

La pluie commence a se glacée sur ma peau. L'oublie de mon manteau se fait ressentir fortement, mais je la laisse faire. Puis-je ressentir une douleur plus grande que celle que tu m'as infligée?

Le vent s'entortille autour de moi, je reste las, je ne bouge plus. Je le laisse geler ma peau ivoire. Je cris intérieurement, mais je pleur aussi. Mon visage reste inexpressif, la douleur n'e st pas assez intense. Depuis toi, plus rien n'a de sens, je ne peux rien sentir, mon masque que tu avais enlevé, je ressentais avec toi, avant un peu, mais maintenant plus rien. Mon visage qui avait la couleur de mes cheveux, change de teinte et deviennent mauves. Mon corps, figé dans la glace, ne sait plus quoi faire. Mon cerveau commence aussi a gelé. Je commence tranquillement à tomber dans un lourd sommeil. Mes lèvres trouvent cependant la force de prononcé une dernière fois ton nom, qui semble résonné tranquillement dans la solitude qui m'entoure.

«Rei.»

* * *

Il me semble avoir vu une ombre se promener dans le parc. Je devrais faire attention, on ne sait jamais.

Je marche tranquillement, je suis sur le retour de mon boulot, la température est exécrable, j'aurais du accepter l'offre de Bryan et aller dormir chez lui…mais je sais qu'il…il est pire que Kai quand il veut! Alala, passé une nuit chez ces deux pervers…mais là je me les gèle! Ah, j'aurais bien pu les endurer.

J'entend un bruit, et je sursaute.

«Qui est là?», dis-je faiblement, mais je crois que le vent a emporté mes paroles au loin.

Je regarde ma montre, elle m'indique l'heure, crotte je vais finir par manquer mon émission!, puis je remarque la date…Mon cœur se resserre lentement sur lui-même…à cette même date, deux mois auparavant j'ai brisé le cœur de mon ex, et puis aujourd'hui…je me demande ce qu'il peut bien faire…nous ne nous sommes pas reparlé depuis…j'avoue que j'ai peut-être été cruel. Mais je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le mensonge continu.

//Flash-back//

-de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

-…Je sors avec Kai et Bryan. Toi et moi c'est fini, fis-je sur un ton inexpressif, je m'étais pratiquer devant le miroir depuis deux semaines.

-Tu…tu n'es pas sérieux?!

silence

-Rei? Depuis…depuis quand?

-Depuis un mois et demi.

-Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?!

Je le regardait se brisé, je m'en voulais, mais je tournai mon dos de lui, et parti. Je ne pouvais pas le voir ainsi, cela me torturait. Mes larmes se mirent à couler aussi, mais je n'osais pas te le faire savoir. Je t'aimais encore, mais j'avais besoin de plus, quelque chose que Kai et Bryan pouvait m'offrir, mais pas toi. Tu étais doux et attentionné, mais un peu trop soumis à mes caprices. Je voulais qu'on me dise non, qu'on soit brute avec moi…Ta douceur était ton défaut dans notre relation.

* * *

Dans mes pensées je fus tiré lorsque j'entendis une voix familière. La curiosité tua le chat, on verra si le diction est vrai. Cette voix avait sembler prononcé mon nom.

Je ne fus qu'à 2 mètres, et je pu voir ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Là figé dans la glace, le corps de mon ex copain, les larmes glacées sur ses joues. Les yeux figés dans une mer d'amertume. Je poussai un cri terrifié, tombai à genou, et tranquillement toucha les vêtements coulé et durcit à ta peau. Les larmes coulèrent de mes joues, et je cherchai mon cellulaire dans mes poche à l'aveuglette, ne pouvait retiré mes yeux de la statue de glace devant moi. Les lignes étaient coupé, la tempête était trop dense, la ligne ne passait pas. Je me collé lentement à la statue, et te demandai pardon, tu ne m'entendais probablement pas, mais je pleurai et continuai.

Qui sait, si j'avais été plus gentil…si je t,avais dit ce que je désirais…mais avec des si, nous pourrions tant revenir en arrière…

Je me relever tranquillement, collai ma tête à ton cœur, il avait cessé de battre…depuis longtemps. Je repris mon sac que j'avais égaré par terre, et repris ma route, j'appellerais chez moi. Espérant qu'on te retrouve vite.

* * *

Le lendemain la journée fut d'une chaleur accablante, faisant fondre toute la neige tombée la veille. Jamais je n'aurais cru que la journée c'était réellement passé, si je n'avais pas revu ta tête de feu lorsque je suis sorti pour aller travailler…

La police avait était impossible à rejoindre, et je me du te laisser là, la tempête étant devenu plus forte. Je le regardais et je blanchis horriblement. Dans la paume décongelé de mon ex, se trouvait le collier qu'il avait promis m'acheter pour notre premier anniversaire.

J'étais ton meurtrier, mais personne ne me jugerait. Je serais libre, mais pris dans nos souvenirs. Je m'en veux, mais je sais que jamais tu ne me pardonneras maintenant.

«Rei!», fit une vois derrière moi.

«Kai? Qu'est-ce que…?»

«Que tiens-tu dans ta main?»

« La preuve de mon crime, et le dernier cadeau de Tala.»

Kai me prit dans ses bras, mais je ne méritais pas qu'on me console, je ne méritais pas son amour, pas sa tendresse.

«Kai, arrête.»

«Quoi?»

«Je suis loin de mérité quoi que ce soit. J'ai tuer Tala!»

«La tempête l'a tué. Pas toi.», fit-il regardant le corps du gamin de feu.

«Toi, tu n'as rien à en faire, il n'a pas su passé au travers de votre rupture, c'est tout. Mais toi, tu nous as. Alors, arrête de pleurer, et vient.»

Kai, serra mon poignet, cela laisserait une marque. Il avait compris ce que je voulais, qu'on me blesse, qu'on me batte, qu'on me laisse autant de cicatrices que je le méritait, puisque aucune justice ne viendrait porter son jugement sur moi.

* * *

Bon aller comme vous trouvez???!!! Lol c'est le temps de merde qui m'a donné l'inspiration, hé oui, il a plu, ensuite neigé en même temps que pluie, puis gros vent qui fait chier..

Et ne vous détrompé pas, je n'habite pas en alaska (heu je crois que si c'étais le cas j'écrirais en anglais…mais bon.) Nous sommes dans une région tempéré, et normalement l'été est sur le point de commencer aveugléement, mais non, nous somme en plein milieu avril, et ya des tempête qui laisse 25 cm de neige!!!

Floraison d'amertume. J'aime la sonorité du titre!

Review please!

rei est mon éternel MASO lol


End file.
